Si Vis Amari
by Gilraen Aclamense
Summary: What if Severus was a marauder? what if Harry had a twin sister? What if she could never use her magic? What if that was proven wrong years later? What would happen after that fateful Halloween? Humor me and try the prologue, it explains better than this
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Si Vis Amari **Author:** Gilraen Aclamense **Beta:** Currently in the market **Warnings:** OC's, OOCnes, Mary Sue, AU, er…I think that's it, let me know if I've missed something **Author's Notes: **Ten points to whoever knows what the title of this fic means. I do like nice reviews but go ahead and flame if you do so desire. I've grown to find them quite amusing. **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from the HP universe-that goes to JKR.

James bolted through the hospital corridor. Sirius was hot on his heels. Remus waited anxiously outside. "James, Sirius…that was quick." He said. "Lily's inside." James turned slightly green and began to pace back and forth in front of the door.

"Are you alright, Prongs?" Sirius asked. James nodded. "Liar." Sirius teased, "I'm sure that Lily is fine." James gave another nod. "Hey James, Voldie just entered the hospital."

James nodded again then paused and shook his head. "Wait, what?" Sirius and Remus erupted into laughter. "Sod off, you two." James growled. "I just-me and Lily-we're still young. I'm not sure if…"

"You'll make a wonderful father." Remus assured the stag animagus.

"JAMES POTTER!"Came Lily's scream from within the room. James winced and watched the door nervously. Suddenly they heard a baby's cry.

Sirius and Remus walked up to stand beside their friend. The next few minutes were tense before a nurse opened the door. In her arms she held a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The infant had his mother's eyes but the wisps of hair were jet black, like his father. "Mr. Potter?" The nurse asked.

James stepped forward. "That's me." His eyes shone with pride as he took the child into his arms.

"It's a boy," the nurse said.

James grinned widely as he followed the nurse into the room. He was shocked to see that Lily was still in pain.

"There's a second one coming!" The head healer called to the nurses. James looked at his wife in shock. The couple had wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise but_…twins?_ "Alright, Mrs. Potter, keep breathing." The healer instructed. "Push on three. 1…2…3…push!" Lily let out a loud, agonized moan as she pushed. James skirted the healer and the nurses to stand beside his wife. He shifted the baby into one arm and used his free hand to hold Lily's hand. She squeezed his hand painfully as she pushed again. "Alright Mrs. Potter, push once more on three. 1… 2…3…push!" Lily let out one more scream and sagged against the bed. "It's a girl." The healer said as he passed the infant to one of the nurses.

James passed the baby boy to Lily and she smiled. One of the nurses came over with a chart. "What are you going to name the little boy?" He asked with a smile.

"Harry James Potter." Lily answered. She smiled as the newly-named Harry yawned and blinked his little green eyes closed.

"Who do you plan on naming godparent?" The nurse asked once he wrote down the name.

"Sirius Orion Black will be their godfather." James said as he put an arm around Lily's shoulder. The head healer walked up to the family. He was carrying the baby girl but he had a somber expression on his face. "Is there something wrong?" James asked as he tightened his grip on Lily's shoulder.

"Unfortunately the little girl has maguscingo disorder." The healer said. At Lily and James' confused looks he sighed sadly. "This means that while in the womb the twins fought to absorb magic. When this occurs one of the twins will gather enough magic and then seal it into their body. The child will go through life absorbing magic as it grows older but it will never be able to use magic." The healer explained. "It's not very common, but its not entirely unheard of either."

"So-basically-what you're saying is…she's a squib?" James asked in confusion.

"In purpose, yes." The healer said, "But she does have magic. She just probably will never be able to use it."

"Will we have to do anything extra for her?" Lily asked as James took her from the healer.

The healer hesitated. "Well…most families would send the child to an orphanage…"

James' expression darkened drastically. "We are not most families." He snarled dangerously. "She will be staying with us, where she belongs."

The healer nodded slowly and took the clipboard from the nurse. "Alright, what do you plan on naming her?"

Lily looked up at her husband who held the hazel-eyed baby girl. "Hanna," she said softly.

James nodded thoughtfully, "Hanna Rose Potter." He finalized.

"You said Mr. Black will be their Godfather?" The healer clarified.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Can our friends come in?" James asked.

"I don't see a problem with that as long as Mrs. Potter doesn't get too stressed." The healer said.

James nodded and followed the healers out. He saw his two friends standing by the door. "Is Wormtail still not here?" He asked. The two shook their heads. James sighed, "I wonder where he runs off to all the time. Anyways, come in and meet the twins."

"Twins?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"Yeah, isn't it crazy?" James said, smiling like an idiot. "Merlin, I'm a father…of two children."

Sirius clapped his best friend's shoulder and they walked into the hospital room. "Aw, they're so cute. _That_ must be from Lily because Merlin knows it couldn't be from James." Sirius teased as he took Harry from Lily."

"They're beautiful." Remus said as Lily handed Hanna to him. "What are their names?"

"The little girl that you're holding is Hanna Rose and the little one that Sirius is holding is Harry James."

"I bet you're happy that they don't look alike." Sirius said as he gently bounced little Harry. "James would never be able to tell them apart-at least until they were a year or two old."

"Well-they also differ in a magical sense." Lily said softly. "Hanna has maguscingo disorder."

Remus' eyes widened dramatically. "I read about those-oh Lils-Prongs-I'm so sorry."

"Wait-I don't understand-what's this maguscingo disorder?" Sirius asked.

"It's a disorder that occurs with twins while they are in the womb," Remus explained. "When one of the twins have fought for and gained enough magic they seal it within themselves. The only side affect is that they won't be able to use the magic."

"Yeah," James said spitefully, "then that idiot healer suggested we send little Hanna to an orphanage. He said that is what 'most families' would do."

Lily smiled softly at her husband. "James told him that 'we weren't most families" and sent him on his way."

"So that's why the stupid prat looked so angry when he left." Sirius growled in a dog-like manner.

"It doesn't matter." Lily said. "Hanna will not be going to any orphanage in this lifetime. She belongs with her family regardless of her magical ability."

James took Hanna from Remus when she started to get fussy. He bounced her a little bit and smiled when she giggled a little bit. "We'll have to owl Albus and see what to do about her education." He said softly.

"What's this?" A voice asked from the doorway. "Is James Potter really concerned about schooling?"

"Severus!" Lily breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Albus informed me that you went into labor a few hours ago." Severus Snape said. "So I came to see you."

"Well come in and close the door." James said nervously. "Coming here puts you into an incredible amount of danger."

"We've been skirting the same danger ever since we became friends, Prongs." Severus said. "Now is someone going to tell me the names of these two adorable children?" He asked.

Lily smiled as Sirius handed Harry to Severus. The little boy certainly was content to be handed around. "You're holding Harry and my idiot of a husband is holding Hanna."

"I resent that." James protested to the laughter of everyone else in the room.

* * *

The twins giggled as the adults around them finished singing the birthday song. There were a total of five adults in the room plus Harry and Hanna. Quite suddenly a rather muddy dog came bounding into the Potter's small kitchen.

The animagus shook and sprayed everyone with mud. "'Oot, 'Oot!" The twins squealed with glee as the adults groaned in annoyance.

"Sirius Black!" Lily growled. "You have five minutes to insure that my kitchen is absolutely spotless!"

A sheepish Sirius Black transformed. "Sorry Lils-couldn't help it."

Lily sighed in exasperation. "Well just see that it gets cleaned up." Sirius snapped into a salute and flicked his wand as he muttered a cleaning charm. "It'll do." Lily said. "Now let's take the twins to the sitting room so they can open presents."

Remus noticed that Severus wasn't following the others out. He stayed. "Are you alright Sev?" He asked gently.

Severus shook his head sadly and sighed. "A year and a half, Remus, they've been gone for a year and a half."

Remus clapped his friend on the shoulder in a comforting gesture and Severus nodded in thanks before the pair headed into the sitting room.

* * *

James and Lily sat in the family room watching the twins play with little moving farm animals on the floor. Suddenly Hanna started to cry and was followed by Harry soon after. Lily and James stood up and lifted the children off the ground. There was a crash outside and the infants' tears ceased immediately. The young couple looked at each other with fear shinning in their eyes. Lily took Harry from James so she was holding both twins.

James moved to the window and tensed. "Lily-he's found us." James whispered. Lily didn't even act like she had heard her husband. "Lily- It's him-run!" Tears ran down Lily's face as James kissed her cheek. "Take the twins and get out of here!"

"James…" Lily whispered brokenly.

"Lily you have to go now!" James screamed as they felt the wards drop.

Lily kissed James firmly on the lips before running to the nursery where the emergency portkey was. She grabbed the mobile on the crib and whispered the password. Nothing happened. "Oh Merlin, no!" She whispered. "Sanctuary-Sanctuary!" The portkey would not activate. Then she heard the thing that she feared more than anything else…the killing curse.

Lily set the twins in the crib as tears dripped from her face. "Mummy loves you," she whispered. She drew her wand and stood in front of her children

Voldemort burst through the door to the nursery. Lily immediately through a stunner his way and he blocked it. "Tut tut, Lily, your spell casting needs work." Lily glared at the leader of the dark order. "Not in a talkative mood I see. Very well, stand aside and let me proceed with why I came."

"I will not let you hurt them!" Lily snarled.

"Pity," Voldemort hissed. "You really don't have to die tonight."

"You will not hurt my children!" Lily barked.

"Foolish mudblood," Voldemort yelled, "I am only here to kill the brats!"

"Please!" Lily begged, "Please, they're just children. Don't hurt them-please. Kill-Kill me instead."

"Your life is not worth the same as theirs." Voldemort said softly as if he was explaining to a first year. He sighed when Lily held her ground. "You stupid girl, get out of my way!"

"No!" Lily sobbed as tears ran down her face in waves.

"Then you will die." Voldemort yelled. "_Avada Kevadra._" Voldemort watched Lily Potter's body slump to the ground with emotionless eyes. He smiled at the twins terror filled cries. "It's alright," he cooed, "you'll be with mummy and daddy soon."

* * *

Sirius landed his bike and ran to the mess of rubble that was Godric's Hollow. "Oh, Merlin, no-Peter-what have you done?"

He ran through the relatively intact front doorway only to freeze as he saw his best friend's wide-eyed corpse. He collapsed. "James-James I- oh James I'm so sorry. I never should have suggested that we switch secret keepers. I-I hope you forgive me." Tears poured down Sirius' face as he pulled James' eyelids closed. "Goodbye."

Sirius wanted to stop there. He didn't want to go up the now-rickety steps and find Lily and the twins in the same way that he had found James. He turned to leave but he heard something: a loud cry. Sirius vaulted up the stairs, he didn't notice some of them break away. He ran to the nursery and knelt beside Lily, carefully closing her eyes as well. He looked across the small room to see the crib on its side with the legs facing him. The cries were coming from there. Sirius strode over to the crib to see Harry and Hanna who's crying had ceased but tears still flowed.

"It's alright." Sirius whispered, "Everything is going to be ok. Padfoot's got you." He picked them up and left the room. He cautiously picked his way down the stairs and out of the once-quaint home. As he left the house he saw Severus aparate onto the property. "Sev, oh Sev-please, you've got to know that I didn't do this-I wouldn't-couldn't do this!"

Severus looked around cautiously before embracing his friend, being mindful of the twins. "I know Siri', I believe you." He said soothingly. "I just wish that I could've discovered Wormtail being the spy earlier." He whispered. "He called us tonight and told us what was going to happen, then we couldn't leave-it was like being at the theatre. The doors locked and we watched. I-I felt so helpless. I tried to get out but I couldn't. It was horrible-Prongs, he went down like a hero and so did Lily. Then he turned his wand on the twins…it was like Zach and Maria all over again. The strangest thing happened, though, the curse-it rebounded and hit Voldemort."

"So-so-they killed him?" Sirius asked, holding the twins close.

"I don't think so." Severus said. "He is merely a spirit, not dead."

The pair heard a whoosh as someone portkeyed in. "Siri's, Professor." Rubeus Hagrid greeted sullenly. "I can' believe i' 'appened. Professor Dumbledore as'ed me ter take Harry ter his Aunt's."

"He can't go to the muggles." Sirius and Severus protested at once. "Lily's sister positively _hated _her!"

"Sorry, Siri's-professor, but they're me orders." Hagrid said.

"No!" Sirius said, "I-Merlin-Wait…what about Hanna?"

Severus turned dark eyes onto the giant man when he didn't reply. "What was Albus planning on doing with Hanna?" He snarled dangerously.

"He-he said somethin' abou' an orph'nage in the states." Hagrid said.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius yelled, "Lily and James specifically said that should anything happen the custody of the twins should go to me…Harry and Hanna's place is with the people that care about them!"

"Padfoot-the others-they'll be here soon!" Severus said softly.

Sirius sighed and kissed the twins who were staring up at him with wide eyes. "You're right. Hagrid, take my bike." He whispered brokenly. He handed the twins to Severus and tapped the bike with his wand. Two infant seats sprung up. Severus carried the twins over and handed them to Sirius who strapped them into the seats.

"Oot?" the twins questioned in their little voices. "'Evie?"

"You be good for Hagrid." Sirius said, "Me and Sevie will get this sorted out soon." He whispered, trying to assure himself as well as the twins. "Keep them safe." Sirius told the large man.

"And be sure to tell Albus that we plan on speaking with him soon." Severus said. The two friends watched as Hagrid flew off.

"I'm going after Pettigrew." Sirius snarled.

"Be careful Pads." Severus said, hugging his friend briefly.

"Of course," Sirius said before apparating.

_Peter tricked Sirius and framed him for the betrayal of Lily and James and the death of thirteen people. Sirius was carted off to Azkaban without a trial. Severus and Remus fought for the freedom of their friend and custody of the twins but to no avail. The two men managed to convince Albus to put Hanna into a foster home of their choice. Many families in America applied but Remus and Severus finally chose a home that had three other children. The foster home that Hanna was sent to was in central Pennsylvania. A seemingly kind man had come to London personally to pick her up. Unfortunately the werewolf and ex-deatheater lost all contact with the man eight months later and could not locate him or the baby they had left with him. Harry, on the other side of the pond, had been left with his aunt and uncle, on Albus' insistence. _

Ok guys this plot has been in my head since August or possibly before, this is the HP story that I really liked so I decided to finally post it. For my readers of "Returning to Before" I haven't abandoned it. My beta and I are just picking apart the last chapter. So pretty please review this fic and r2b4.


	2. sick

**Title:** Si Vis Amari

**Author:** Gilraen Aclamense

**Beta:** Currently in the market

**Warnings:** OC's, OOCnes, Mary Sue, AU, and mention of child abuse/neglecter…I think that's it, let me know

if I've missed something.

**Author's Notes: **Ten points to whoever knows what the title of this fic means. I do like nice reviews but go ahead and flame if you do so desire. I've grown to find them quite amusing. I was disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on the prologue but what can you do?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from the HP universe-that goes to JKR.

Hanna stood at the kitchen sink. She wiped a soapy hand across her brow and went back to furiously scrubbing the dishes. Zach entered the kitchen. He nudged Hanna over so that he scrubbed the dishes and she rinsed. She gave him a small smile of thanks and sighed which turned into a small coughing fit. She gained control of her breathing and rested her head on Zach's shoulder. Hanna distractedly rubbed her neck where there was a livid, hand-print-shaped bruise. Zach watched his surrogate sister sadly. He wiped off his soapy hands on the faded blue jeans that he was wearing. He placed a hand on her forehead and sighed as she unconsciously leaned into the cool touch. "You're warm." He said softly, his voice laced with regret. "Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"No," Hanna rasped as she shook her head. "It is not bad enough to be worth getting locked up for."

Zach sighed in silent agreement. The two lived in a foster home with three others. Zach was the oldest, he had turned sixteen nearly six months ago. He was blind in one eye because of a particularly brutal punishment when he was eleven. Zach was followed in age by the twins, Derrik and Diana who had both just turned thirteen a month ago. Hanna was ten years old but would turn eleven in just two weeks. Hanna was constantly sick because she was often singled out by their horrible foster father. He would make her drink things that messed with the lining of her major organs and she would spend days struggling to keep any food or drink down. Amanda was the youngest and was only six years old. She always wore a bandana because Matt, their foster father, had burned a section of hair away with acid and it wouldn't grow back. "We'll leave here soon," Zach said, repeating a promise he had made many times before. "We have so much evidence and the courts…"

"If we brought our case to the courts we would be separated." Hanna cut off gently. "I don't want to be separated." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Well I-I'm old enough to be emancipated-or if we wait just two more years maybe…"

"Zach," Hanna cut him off again, "please, just stop it. I know how badly you want us all out of here but the risks are just to great, you know that. Besides even if you would get emancipated the courts would not grant you custody without a job and a place to live that is large enough for all of us."

"I know," Zach said softly. They finished their task in silence and when they were done Hanna slouched against Zach. The teen smiled softly and lifted the small red-head into his arms. He carried Hanna up a flight of stairs and to the room that she shared with Diana and Amanda. She buried her head into his shoulder and Zach frowned as he felt her temperature again. He sighed and knocked on the door. A moment passed before Diana stepped from the room.

Diana flicked her soft brown curls over her shoulder and sighed. "Again?" She asked.

"Yeah," Zach said with a tired nod, "It's pretty nasty. I'm sure glad that school is out. I'll be able to stay with her tomorrow." As Zach laid Hanna down onto her bed they heard the door slam. Zach briefly massaged his temples: Matt was home.

"Hanna!" The obviously drunken man screamed up the stairs. Zach sighed and headed downstairs. "I thought I called the girl." Mat snapped when he saw his oldest charge.

"She's sick again," Zach explained softly, being sure to keep his eyes down. "I cleaned up for her."

Matt backhanded the sixteen-year-old which caused him to stumble into the wall. Matt roughly grabbed Zach's arm and yanked him over to the sink. "What do you call this?" He yelled as he pointed to it. Zach froze as he realized that he and Hanna had both forgotten to scrub the sink after washing the dishes. Matt's grip on Zach's arm tightened and the large man hauled the teen down to the basement.

Five hours past before Zach could be seen and heard weakly stumbling up the stairs. Derrik heard the slow creaking and immediately left the room. He met his surrogate brother half way down the steps and the older teen gratefully put some of his weight on the younger. They entered the room and Zach sat down on his bed with a pained noise. Derrik threw him a sympathetic glance. "He really did a good one this time, didn't he?" He asked as he helped Zach to remove what was left of his clothes, leaving his boxers. He flinched as his eyes set on the new marks covering Zach's body. He slowly grabbed the disposable camera and snapped five pictures of Zach's wounds. He wound the camera and sighed. "That's another full camera."

"How many now?" Zach asked.

"Six," Derrik muttered after counting.

Zach sighed. "Did anything happen while I was out?" He asked as he massaged his temples again.

"Hanna had another nightmare-it was pretty bad." Derrik said sadly. "She's getting worse, Zach."

"I'll forgo the shower tonight." Zach said. "Can you spray me with the disinfectant?" Zach nodded and quickly cleaned Zach's wounds. Zach pulled a shirt on and crossed the hall to the girls' room. He silently opened the door and looked in. His expression became saddened as he saw the scene. Diana sat on the edge of Hanna's bed wiping a wet paper towel over the sickly girls face and neck. She was obviously trying to keep the red-head's temperature down. Little Amanda scampered over to Zach and he picked her up.

Diana paused in her gentle ministrations to look up at Zach. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, her worry shinning in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Zach said, brushing her concern for him aside. "How's Hanna?"

Diana sighed. "She's not good, I'm afraid," she said sadly. "She screamed for quite a while. It was horrible- she sounded like she was in such agony. Then she passed out and her fever escalated at an alarming rate. I just-I couldn't keep it down."

Zach sighed and sat on Hanna's other side-he allowed Amanda to continue to rest in his arms. "We have to keep her quiet now," he said softly. "If he wakes up we will all be in a lot of trouble." Diana nodded and the two teens were joined by Derrik. The three teens spent the rest of the night trying to get Hanna's fever to break.

At six in the morning Diana ran a bath and she set Hanna into the luke warm water. She slowly added cool water to the tub. Hanna's fever didn't break but, luckily, it didn't increase either. Zach went down to the kitchen and found the bottle of red syrup that the children used for their all-purpose medication. Medicine was one of the most valuable substances that the group of siblings had. The thick, disgusting substance got them through all that Matt put them through. Zach took the bottle up to the girls' bedroom. He walked over to the bed where Hanna lay in a white cami and athletic short shorts. Zach poured some of the syrup into the cap and gently forced it into Hanna's mouth. When she gagged weakly he softly massaged her throat to make her swallow.

While the awkward family struggled to get Hanna's temperature down they heard a rapping at the window. All of the children-barring the unconscious Hanna-looked up to see an brownish barn owl perched on the window ledge. In its beak it held an odd-looking letter. At Zach's nod Derrik rose and took the letter from the owl. "Miss Hanna Potter, first bedroom on the right, 17 Mountain Road, Saiville, Pennsylvania, USA." He read. He broke the wax seal and pulled out the first piece of parchment paper. "Dear Miss Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait-what school did you say?" Zach asked in shock. _It couldn't be!_

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Derrik said slowly. "Zach-are you alright?"

"I…" Zach nodded. "Yeah, sorry, go ahead and continue."

Derrik nodded and returned his attention to the letter. "Er...oh there, ok. Enclosed is a list of supplies and a ticket for the train on September first. The train will depart at 11 am on September first. We await your reply no later than July 31. Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall." Derrik looked up at Zach. "So what do we do?" He asked.

"Do not let that bird leave." He said firmly. "I'll be right back!" Zach hurried over to the room he shared with Derrik and pulled a sheet of notebook paper out. _I can't believe it…maybe he's…no he died._ He shook his head and sat back down on the floor. He scrawled out a quick letter. Zach gave the small sheet to the owl and the bird flew off.

Minerva McGonagall looked up as another owl entered her office. She looked at the name on the front. _No…it couldn't be…Albus sent her to live as a muggle in the states._

She hurried out of her room and up to the headmaster's office. McGonagall knocked furiously on the door but entered before she heard a 'come in.'

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as his transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress entered his office. "Ah, Professor McGonagall, would you like a lemon drop?" When the strict animagus shook her head Albus smiled and popped one of the previously mentioned candies into his mouth. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Professor McGonagall handed the letter to the eccentric headmaster. "This just came." She said, her voice coming in a low whisper. "It is the least of our concerns at this point but I thought that you took her off of the roster."

"I did," Albus said, he worriedly set the letter down and walked over to the roster. In it there were all of the names of all of the Hogwarts students from the time when the school was founded. It even went forward eleven years. He flipped through the book until he found the correct year. "If I am correct, and this is just a theory, Miss Potter is sick because her magic is breaking free of its bonds…"

"This would also explain why her name has returned to the roster after you removed it after she was born." Professor McGonagall said softly.

Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and carefully reread the letter. "Minerva, would you call Severus for me?"

"Of course, Albus," the transfiguration teacher said. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of grayish powder from the vase on the mantel. She threw the powder into the fire and the flames turned bright green. She stuck her head into the flames and yelled "Severus Snape!'

Professor Severus Snape looked up from where he was sitting on his favorite couch to see Professor McGonagall's head in the fire. He marked the page he was on in his book and set it down on the coffee table. "What do you want, Minerva?" He asked sharply.

"Albus would like to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall said, coolly, "We just had a rather disturbing letter come in."

"Fine, fine," Severus said with a sigh. "Step back, I'm going to step through." The potions master stepped through the green flames and into the headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me sir." He said.

"Ah yes," Professor Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "Before I explain why I asked you to come up here, would you like a lemon drop?"

"Albus, get on with it." Severus growled in warning.

"Of course." Albus said softly. "Well Severus, you are aware that we sent Hanna to live in a foster home in America. That being said, Miss Potter's powers have been fighting to break free and have finally succeeded. However this seems to have made her quite ill, of course, I believe their could be other factors."

Severus glared at the man that had refused him the custody of Hanna and her brother. "I'm afraid that I don't think that this has anything to do with me…sir." He said coldly.

Albus handed his potions' professor the letter. "I believe you will know why this involves you specifically once you've read this letter."

Severus took the letter and quickly read it, not really paying attention to the words. He slowly calmed himself and forced himself to reread the messily-written letter.

_Dear Professor M. McGonagall,_

_We need help. Hanna is very sick and we can't do anything. I'm afraid that if she doesn't get help soon she could die. Please come quickly-I don't want my sister to die._

_Zachary Snape_

Oh Merlin!" Severus gasped. "I-I though he-no-oh Zach…what have I done?"

"Calm down, Severus." Albus said softly. "Could you explain what this is about?"

Severus inhaled and nodded. "The summer between my sixth and seventh year I went on a _vacation _to The Americas. I met a witch in Costa Rica named Maria and well…we fell in love. I visited her during Christmas break and Spring Break and we wrote each other often. I went to see her the day we graduated and she told me that she was pregnant…with my child. When I arrived her parents said that she could no longer stay on their family complex."

Severus smiled slightly as he recalled the birth of his son. "She and I moved to Pennsylvania in the United States and our son was born, Zachary Snape. We were married three months later."

"We kept it from everyone…or well, I did. At the time I was still serving The Dark Lord…I didn't want Zach or Maria to be hurt. Once Zach was born I did realize that I didn't want to serve him, but I didn't have the courage until after…" He shook his head to clear it. "When Zach was four years old we went to a German Christmas Festival and in short…I thought that they had both been killed…apparently I was wrong." Severus looked somewhat angry with himself.

"Severus, will you be able to do as I ask without you emotions getting in the way?" Albus asked sternly.

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

"Good," Albus said, "You need to go to the address and see what you can do for Hanna. If you find yourself incapable of helping her there then bring her here. Do not interfere with anything else."

"What about Zach?" Severus asked incredulously, "What about my son?"

"Severus, we will return your son to you but we will do so _legally_, do you understand?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded in extreme irritation. "Fine, I require ten minutes before I will be ready to leave."

"Very well," Albus said, "good luck."

Alright people who are reading this. I could really use reviews to see what could be improved upon, This is the first content chapter so there really isn't any reason to not review.


	3. Rescue

**Title:** Si Vis Amari

**Author:** Gilraen Aclamense

**Beta:** Currently in the market

**Warnings:** OC's, OOCnes, Mary Sue, AU, and mention of child abuse/neglecter…I think that's it, let me know if I've missed something.

**Author's Notes: **Ten points to whoever knows what the title of this fic means. I do like nice reviews but go ahead and flame if you do so desire. I've grown to find them quite amusing. I was disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on the prologue but what can you do? Still disappointed with lack of reviews. Also, ten points to the person who gives me a good nickname for Severus.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from the HP universe-that goes to JKR.

**Background info:_ After that fateful Halloween, Harry was immediately sent to the Dursley's. Dumbledore decided to let Remy and Sevie decide on a foster home in the states to send Hanna to. They spent more than a year to make a final decision so Hanna has a vague memory of the two of them. They did not look into the names of the children and the foster father had a good record (or so it seemed). They tried to free Sirius but to no avail. Through the years Hanna's magic succeded in releasing itself little by little. It partially weakened her immunes system so it made the abuse and neglect all that much worse. Severus was a Marauder but only in private because obviously his rents and Voldie wouldn't approve. All the fighting was a game to them. He is an Animagus but his form won't be revealed till later. Any more questions just leave a review._**

Zach sighed as Hanna started breathing on her own again. He, Diana, and Derrik had been performing mouth-to-mouth for nearly fifteen minutes. Matt was gone for the weekend so it allowed them to do nothing but take care of Hanna. "Derrik…go down stairs…call 911." Zach said softly. "Even if we get into trouble later…if we don't get her help now she will die."

Derrik nodded nervously and headed downstairs. "Is she really that close to…" Diana inhaled sharply, she couldn't finish her question but Zach knew exactly what she was trying to ask.

Zach nodded and pushed a stray hair behind Hanna's ear. Her fever had gotten worse. Zach hopped that it was because her body was trying to fight off whatever had brought her so far under. "Yes…" Zach said sadly. "If only I would've been able to get away more, then maybe I could've presented our case to the courts."

"Please don't blame yourself, Zach." Diana begged. "You never left because the threat was always hanging over your head that he would hurt us."

Derrik stepped into the room. He was shaking violently and he looked frantic. Zach looked at his 'little brother' nervously. "Derrik-Derrik what is it?"

"Matt-he-he took the phones." Derrik finally said. "He took all of the phones in the house…we don't have any way of calling an ambulance."

Zach let out a rather shaky sigh. "It's two miles up the mountain to the Smiths'" He said. "Will you guys be able to take care of Hanna and Amanda until I get back?"

"Of course, Zach," Diana whispered, "Godspeed."

Zach nodded and quickly headed down the stairs. He was shocked as he heard a firm knock on the door.

Severus apparated to the address of Hanna Potter…and his son. He looked around to see himself in the middle of a forest. There was only one house visible among the trees. It was a rather small two-story home. 'If I hadn't been such a coward my son would have been raised in the grandeur of Snape manor.' He told himself sadly. 'How many children did Albus say lived here? 5, counting and Hanna and…his son? Then there was their guardian…so six people living in a house that can't have more than three bedrooms.' Severus shook his head to clear it and walked down the gravel driveway. He stopped at the door and rapped it with his knuckles.

The door opened and Severus looked at the young man who stood before him. He had one deep blue eye that at first glance had appeared black. The other eye had a scar of a gash going over it. It was pale, opaque blue. His skin was naturally tan and his black hair was pushed behind his ears and hung down to his shoulders. On closer inspection Severus realized that the boy was malnourished. "Zachary?" Severus breathed in shock. "I-What happened? He asked as he looked at his clearly blind eye.

Zach looked at the man who had come to the door. "No…I…you can't possibly…but I though that you…why…Who are you?"

Severus looked at who he knew to be his son as if he was some new kind of hybrid. "You…you have grown into a fine young man, Zachary." Severus said softly. "We received your letter at Hogwarts."

Zach seemed to snap out of his stupor. "You did-oh thank god! Hurry, we think that we might lose her!"

Severus followed his son up the flight of stairs and they went into the first room on the right. The potions master was shocked to see a curly-haired brunette on top of a little red-head that he knew to be Hanna. The older girl was clearly performing CPR. "I need you to move!" Severus yelled as he drew his wand, noticing the flinch that traveled around the room.

"Do as he says." Zach told Diana. The thirteen-year-old nervously climbed off of 'her sister.'

"_Cardiarum!_" Severus said firmly as he flicked his wand gently. He sighed in relief as he felt that Hanna had a pulse. As he reached into his pocket for the potions vials he sighed. 'How strange is it, James, that our children would be raised in the same household after they were both left alone. I still can't believe that my son is alive…and Hanna, James…I don't know what to tell you…I'm sorry for not fighting harder for custody…I hope that you'll forgive me. I won't let her die James, tell Lily too. I won't let your daughter die.' The girl was positively tiny for her age

Severus looked at his vials and selected the one that would control her breathing and heart rate but nothing else. He looked to his son. "I need you to hold her with her head angled slightly up," he instructed softly. "I'm going to give her a spoon of this at a time. Can you do that?"

"Of course!" Zach said. He settled himself underneath his 'sister' and lifted her head up a small bit.

Severus turned to Diana. "What I need you to do is take these two spoons and alternate filling them and handing them to me one at a time. Can _you _do that?" Diana nodded slowly. "She'll probably sputter a bit but I'm in control. Keep that in mind, you two." Severus said gently.

Zach nodded and Severus pushed gently to get the first spoon into her mouth. A gargling sound came from her throat and Severus massaged the pale flesh to make her swallow. He reached behind him and handed Diana the empty spoon while she handed him the other that now held the clear-blue potion. This process was repeated until Severus was sure that she would live long enough for him to fully stabilize her.

"I never imagined that it would be this bad." Severus muttered. He looked at the vials that he had brought. They would hardly be enough. He decided that he would see what she needed. He pointed his want at the space between her eyes.

Zach inhaled sharply. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to run a diagnostic test," Severus said. "I promise, I will not harm her." He reached up a hand and laid it beside his wand. He concentrated on what was causing the majority of Hanna's medical trauma. "Internal bleeding." He whispered in shock. "She has internal bleeding! That potion I gave her won't last long!"

Zach froze for a moment as they gave her more of the potion. "Take her somewhere for help then!" He finally snapped. "Please, please, don't let her die!"

Severus took her vitals and hesitantly nodded. He lifted the tiny red-head into his arms. "I'll come back for you, Zach." He said softly.

Zach brushed his hand across Hanna's face. "Just make sure she lives." He said softly.

Severus nodded and grabbed the black dragon pendant that would take them straight to the Hogwarts hospital wing. He adjusted his grip on Hanna and whispered the password. They were gone with a soft pop. Severus looked around the infirmary, "Where is that blasted nurse," he muttered as he laid Hanna down on one of the white-sheeted beds. "Poppy!" He yelled.

The middle-aged matron bustled out of her office. "It may not be the school year, Severus, but-oh Merlin, who is that?"

"Heal her then I'll tell you." Severus said. "She has internal bleeding, a variety of other cuts and bruises, a fever, and is malnourished but that's all that I know at this point."

The nurse looked at the girl with doubt. "You should have taken her to St. Mungo's." She said.

"I didn't think I could risk apparition," Severus said, "I was worried enough about portkeying here."

Poppy nodded. "Alright, you have a point." She granted, "Can you put her on an IV please. For now I need her to be on the _vitalus_ potion at-let's see- we'll start at 200 ml an hour."

Severus did as he was asked and looked at his best friend's daughter sadly. Would she even pull through? "I-uh-I need to go see Albus."

The nervous potions master hurried up to the headmaster's office. He rapped on the door three times but did not wait for an answer before opening the door.

Dumbledore looked unsurprised to see the man there. "Ah, Severus, I take it your outing went well?"

Severus became irate. "My 'outing' as you so blatantly put it went anything but well." He growled. "Hanna Potter is downstairs in the infirmary fighting for her life because she was abused!"

"I see." Dumbledore said with dark eyes. "And, how is your son?"

"My son is blind in one eye!" Severus snapped, "And all of this is completely my fault!" The usually calm man crumpled into a heap on the ground. "My poor, poor, child." He whispered. "Why don't you care?" He demanded of Dumbledore. "I just told you that Hanna bloody Potter could die! Why are you so calm?"

"Forgive me Severus," Dumbledore said with a placating tone. "It was not my intention to sound dispassionate, quite the opposite as a matter of fact. Unfortunately, I am no healer and can do nothing for the girl right now. I must remain confident that Poppy will heal her to the best of her abilities."

"What about my son and the other children?" Severus asked. "Albus…please…I'll take them all in, but we cannot leave them in that situation, especially not now that I have taken Hanna."

Albus thought for a moment. "I will get you the papers tomorrow morning. Have the adult sign over custody to you. I do suggest that you prepare rooms for all of them." The aged headmaster said.

"Thank you, Albus." Severus said before he left the office as his usual self.

Zach looked at the spot where his father had just stood. He shook his head to clear it. "We can't do anything now except wait."

"Will he bring sissy back?" Amanda asked in her tiny voice. When Zach didn't answer the little girl Diana picked her up and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

Derrik pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled. "Hold'em anyone?" He asked.

Hours later night had fallen and Dina had put Amanda to bed. Suddenly the teenage trio heard a car pull into the driveway. Zach leapt up and ran to the window. He swallowed with some difficulty. "He's home. Something must have gone wrong." He hurriedly pushed all of the cards under Hanna's bed as he heard the car door slam. "Diana-go to sleep, c'mon Derrik." They all pretended to go to sleep and were, thankfully, left alone for the night.

Zach woke up when the morning sky was still dark gray. He rolled over and gave Derrik a nudge with his toe. Derrik sat up and blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. The pair of boys got out of bed and silently toed across the hall to the girls' room.

Diana and Amanda were both sleeping in Hanna's bed. It was quite clear that they had fallen asleep crying. Zach leaned over and gently shook Diana. "We have to get up and do our chores." He whispered when he saw the girl's eyes open. Diana hesitantly nodded and climbed out of bed. "We'll meet you two downstairs then." He got another nod from Diana who had started to brush her hair.

Zach and Derrik walked back over to their room and quickly changed into day clothes. The pair silently crept down the stairs. They immediately headed down to the basement where the washer and dryer could be found. Derrik stopped at the top of the stairs and grabbed Matt's bag from the weekend. Both boys shuddered as they saw Matt's favorite weapons all displayed on the wall. There was a belt, a 2X4, a dagger, and set of brass knuckles. In a cabinet below the other weapons they could see a small hand gun and many other smaller pain-causing instruments such as bits of wire, fishing line, and razors. The area near the weapons was stained with a red-brown substance which the boys knew to be blood-their blood. The boys quickly looked away from the disturbing scene and started the first load of their foster father's laundry.

In the kitchen Diana and Amanda had just arrived down the stairs. Matt probably wouldn't wake up until past noon but if he did get up and his breakfast wasn't prepared, there would be hell to pay. Diana immediately started the coffee so that it could brew while she and Amanda completed the breakfast. The teen put the sausage and bacon into a frying pan as she did almost every morning and set them on the stove. She silently pulled a chair over and helped Amanda to stand on it so that the younger girl could insure that the bacon didn't burn. Diana pulled out another frying pan and cracked three eggs into it. It was the same every morning the boys went down to do laundry or cleaning while the girls made coffee, sausages, bacon, eggs, waffles, and toast. It was always a good day when Matt wasn't up before noon because that meant that the kids could split the breakfast that had been made for him. As the eggs and meat cooked, Diana threw two pieces of toast into the toaster and turned on the waffle iron. She had Amanda mix the batter while she flipped the eggs. As soon as Amanda finished with the batter Diana cooked up the waffles. As soon as all of the food was done Diana set the table with care. She stepped outside and grabbed the paper that was on the stoop. She set it with Matt's breakfast and nodded to herself. She slowly turned and remembered that she and Amanda had to clean up before going out to do the outside chores. They made quick work and hurriedly put away the dishes. Diana looked at Matt's breakfast nervously before deciding to put dish covers on the plates. She didn't want to face the consequences if the breakfast got cold.

Diana instructed Amanda to remain in the kitchen and went downstairs. "I'm going to take Amanda out to do the outside chores today." She told the boys who were hand-scrubbing some stains that looked suspiciously like vomit. "Will one of you come get us around 11:00 so we can come in and start his lunch?"

"Yeah." Zach said, "we'll let you know."

Diana took Amanda's hand and led her out to the field. The two girls fed and watered the cattle first. Matt owned three cows and two bulls. Estrella lowed sadly when she didn't see Hanna. The brown and white calf had been born to Annabelle and was quite attached to Hanna because the redhead had always bottle-fed her when she was young. Diana milked Annabelle and Bessie (Estrella was still to young) while Amanda went out of the pasture and grabbed the hose so that she could water the garden.

Suddenly the two girls heard a roar from within the house. "HANNA!!!" Matt screamed.

Diana and Amanda flinched. The drunk had caught on awfully fast. Diana watched with wide and frightened eyes as Matt stormed out of the house and grabbed Amanda by the hair. The little girl whimpered as he shook her. "WHERE IS THE OTHER LITTLE WITCH?" He demanded. He threw the girl onto the ground and punched her in the shoulder.

All present were shocked as they heard a cool voice from behind Matt. "I wouldn't lay another hand on _any_ of them if I were you."

**AN-**I actually put this up so early because it was mostly done but all the hits really boosted my confidence. The next update could/will take longer.


	4. friends

**Title:** Si Vis Amari

**Author:** Gilraen Aclamense

**Beta:** Currently in the market

**Warnings:** OC's, OOCnes, Mary Sue, AU, and mention of child abuse/neglecter…I think that's it, let me know if I've missed something.

**Author's Notes: **Ten points to whoever knows what the title of this fic means. I do like nice reviews but go ahead and flame if you do so desire. I've grown to find them quite amusing. I was disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on the prologue but what can you do? Still disappointed with lack of reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything from the HP universe-that goes to JKR.

If there was one thing that Severus hated-aside from the dark lord-it would be child-abusers. As much as he yelled at, belittled, and tormented his students-he would never raise a hand or wand to them in anger. He did not believe in praying upon those who were weaker than him. Severus Snape was not like the dark lord. He knew that he had to get the children out of that house as quickly as possible but Albus had ordered him not to leave until he had the papers.

Severus looked around his rooms. There were two rooms that could be converted into bedrooms for the children. One was a spare room and the other was a storage room. Severus quickly moved all of the boxes from the storage room into his own room for the time being, he could sort through the contents later. He looked around the room that now seemed quite drab. There were gray-white floors and gray-white walls. Even the black-obsessed Snape knew that it looked very unwelcoming. He drew his wand and flicked it a few times before the room looked appropriate to be inhabited. The walls were now a gentle crème color and matched the plush carpet identically. Drapes of green hung on the sides of the magical windows and accents on the wall were the same color. Severus walked across the hall to the spare room. It was, admittedly, quite plain as well. Snape banished all of the furniture, he would grab an owl-order catalogue and order new furniture as soon as he was done here. He flicked his wand as he had in the other room. The only difference was that in this room the draperies and accents on the wall were burgundy. This room would be for the girls and the green room would be for the boys. Now he needed to go find the catalogue for the furniture store down in Hogsmade. He went into his study and opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He shuffled through papers until he found the thick catalogue. Severus sat back in his chair and decided to start with the beds. All of the beds in the catalogue came fully furnished with blankets and such and you could specify any color.

In the end, Severus chose two different bunk beds. The one for the girls had a top bunk that was a double bed while the bottom was two double beds placed side by side. The bed for the guys had the same top bunk as the girls but their bottom bunk was a double bed as well. The potions master found four dressers that would match the beds perfectly. He turned to the middle of the magazine and pulled out the form for orders. He wrote down the number of each product he was ordering and the colors that he wanted. He wrote down his bank number and signed the form. Severus folded the form and shoved it into an envelope that the store provided for orders. He left his rooms and headed for the owlry.

After sending the order, Severus decided to go visit Hanna. Maybe he could do something useful. He opened the infirmary door to see Madame Pomphrey still leaning over the redhead. Severus walked into the sterile room. "How is she?" He asked softly

The nurse jumped and laid a hand on her heart. "Oh, Severus…it's only you." She gasped softly. "She is no better but neither is she any worse." She informed him. "For now, I'll take that as a good sign."

"Have you figured out the source of the internal bleeding?" Severus asked. He walked over and laid his hand over Hanna's forehead. He could feel that the fever still raged.

"Yes," Poppy said. "She had quite a few cracked ribs and one had punctured a lung. I took care of that first. So I suppose she is a bit better now. Though, I am concerned that her fever hasn't broke yet."

"I noticed that the amount of _vitalus_ potion she is getting is less than what she started with." Severus said.

"Mhm." Poppy mumbled. "She doesn't need quite as much any more."

"That is most definitely a good sign." Severus said. He stroked the girl's hair back and frowned as her face tensed slightly in fear. "Can you hear me, Hanna?" He asked softly. "You're going to be alright, little one." He said. Hanna's face scrunched the slightest bit. "Are you awake?" Severus asked gently as he sat down on the edge of the bead. "Come on, little one, open your eyes for me." Hanna-it seemed-did not wish for consciousness to claim her just yet and she settled back to a stable level of awareness, or rather, unconsciousness. Severus sighed.

"She has been in and out since you left." Poppy said. "I'm not quite sure why, though."

Severus didn't answer, he didn't know. He cursed under his breath but then a large smile lit up his face. "I can't believe I didn't think…excuse me poppy, there is something that I nearly forgot to do."

Severus ran back down to his rooms and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and yelled "Wolf Pen!" Prongs had decided on that name and had insisted that Remus leave it at that. He entered the cozy cottage and looked around. "Remus!" He called.

The sandy-haired werewolf entered his living room. "Sev?" He asked in shock. The friends did not see each other very often. Remus seemed to be constantly moping and Severus was always working to insure that he wasn't moping.

Severus nodded. "Hey, Remy." He greeted his friend.

The friends embraced for a few moments before Remus pulled away. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

"Well…I have some good news," Severus said, "but the good news brings bad with it."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Albus sent me to bring Hanna to Hogwarts." Severus said slowly.

"Oh Merlin…" Remus whispered. "Wait, what's the bad news?"

"She's sick, Moony," Severus said, "And hurt badly."

"What-how?" Remus asked frantically.

"That man we put her with." Severus said sadly. "Her magic also managed to break free."

Remus looked horrified. "But we…we spent forever to choose a place that she would be able to be happy." He said as he shook his head slowly. "How could this have happened?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Severus said. "We should've realized when he moved that something wasn't right."

Remus nodded slowly. "Can I go see her?" He asked.

"Of course." Severus said. "Come on, we'll go to my office and then head up to the infirmary."

Remus nodded and followed his old friend back to the fireplace. Severus gave Remus the password and they flood in. The werewolf looked around Severus' living room. "Homey." He said sarcastically.

Severus scoffed. "I don't feel the need to decorate if I do not intend to have guests." He said. "Though, I suppose it will have to change when the children move in down here."

"Children?" Remus asked as they walked towards the infirmary.

Severus nodded with a small smile. "I plan on taking in all of the foster children. My son included."

"Your son?" Remus gasped. Had his friend gone crazy? "Sev," he said gently, "Zachary was killed…nearly eleven years ago."

"I thought so too!" Severus exclaimed. "But I've seen him, Moony, Hanna's been living in the same home as him for all this time!"

Remus smiled, he was truly happy for his friend. Zachary and Maria had been everything to Severus. The spy had been the perfect father and husband. Of course, that isn't to say that Lily and James hadn't been perfect parents as well…but…you didn't expect it from a person of Severus' temperament. "That's wonderful." He said.

Severus' smile faltered and Remus looked at his friend. "What is it, Severus?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

"That man…no, no, he is no man, he is a monster….he-he hurt my son, Remus." Severus said without preamble. "That bastard…he hurt Hanna, he hurt Zachary, and he hurt their brother and their sisters." Remus squeezed his friend's shoulder, knowing that it was the only comfort he could offer.

Severus stopped at the infirmary doors. "I'm willing to bet that she's still unconscious." Severus said. Remus nodded as the professor opened the large doors.

Remus walked slowly over to the only filled bed. The minute he saw her up close he knew the child had to be Hanna. If she had been a bit taller and less thin she would have looked just like Lily had when Remus met her on the train. He gently ran a hand through her hair and was shocked to hear her give a soft sigh. Remus ran his fingers across Hanna's cheek and she leaned into the gentle hand. The werewolf leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hanna's forehead. He was shocked to see her eyes flutter open.

"Moony-" She rasped. "Sevie…Where…?" Hanna succumbed to the unconsciousness that pulled her and Remus pulled the covers back up around her.

"I wonder what she was going to ask." Remus told Severus. The other wizard nodded.

"I need to go inform Pomphrey that she woke." Severus said. He figured that his friend would want some time alone with the tiny girl.

Remus sat down and gently took Hanna's frail hand. How had such a happy infant met a fate such as this? "Oh Sirius…" He whispered. "Why did you have to go after Peter? Why couldn't you have just staid with the twins? They need you." He looked down at Hanna. "I wonder how your brother is doing?" He asked her softly. "You'll get to see him again after all these years. Won't that be a treat?"

Severus stepped back out of the office. "I am going to go collect the children." He said. "Albus just flooed the papers to me."

"Do you want me to come?" Remus asked gently.

"No," Severus said softly. He gave no explanation.

"Do you need anything done here?" Remus then asked.

"The furniture I ordered should have arrived." Severus said. "It would be extremely helpful if you put it in the rooms."

Remus nodded. "You had better go." He said. "Good luck."

Severus nodded at his friend and jogged out of the infirmary. Once Severus was off of the grounds he apparated. He was just in time to here a scream of shock and pain. Severus whipped around to see a slightly overweight man punch the six-year-old in the shoulder. Severus laid a furiously calm hand on the man's shoulder.

"_I wouldn't lay another hand on __any__ of them if I were you." _Severus hissed savagely.

The man turned slowly. "What do youwant?" He asked. Then Matt recognized the stoic potions professor. He seemed to shrink three sizes. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here to take these children away from you." Severus said calmly. "We can either do this easily and you can sign the papers or you can refuse and I will take you to court for custody."

Matt blinked stupidly. "I'll sign it." He finally said.

"Lovely." Snape said in a cool voice. He turned to his son. "Zach, go collect anything and everything that belongs to you." He turned back to Matt. "If you lead me to your kitchen we'll get these papers signed."

Matt nodded in a slight daze before heading into the house.

Zach was beyond happy. He and his siblings were being removed from the house forever. "Diana, help Amanda get packed." He said softly. "Make sure you get all of Hanna's stuff as well." He and Derrik crossed the hall to their room and Zach began throwing things into his school bags from all the years previous. He looked around the room to see if he missed anything and shrugged. It looked like he had everything. He and Zach headed downstairs. The girls already stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What about 'Strella?" Amanda asked. "Hanna loves her."

Severus turned when he heard the small girl. "I sent Matt out for about an hour." He said. "We can figure a way to take Estrella with us." He said. He turned to his son. "Is there anything that could be used as evidence in court?" Severus asked gently.

Zach froze. "Um…downstairs." He said softly.

Severus got Zach's message. Now that he was getting out he couldn't go back down. "Alright, Zach, if you could get the mare ready for transport, I'll go get what I think will be useful."

Zach nodded absently but his father saw his grateful glance. Severus went back inside and to the basement stairs. He was suddenly hit with the horrific thoughts of what he would find in the basement. He hesitantly opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs. There was a cabinet full of horrible weapons that would have made the average, non-deatheater, person gag. Severus looked away from the torture devices briefly to see a dark, reddish-brown stain spread on the wall and floor. It was clearly blood and, even worse, there was a lighter red on top of it. Severus drew his wand and sent the horrifying weapons to a locked closet in his private rooms in Hogwarts.

"My son…" He whispered morosely. "What did this monster do to you?"

"You don't want to know what he did to me." Zachary said from the top of the stairs.

Severus turned. "I am truly sorry, Zachary." He said. "I don't deserve your forgiveness…but I hope that you will allow me to explain."

Zach nodded sharply. "Everyone is ready." He said. "By the way, how is Hanna?"

"She woke briefly just before I came." Severus revealed. "I won't lie to you, Zach, but Hanna has a very long way to being healthy." He said. "Do you know how she wound up so badly off?" He asked.

Zach ran a nervous hand through his hair as father and son walked upstairs. "The night before she passed into unconsciousness, Matt had been incredibly hard on her. She had been out taking care of her mare and it made Matt more irritated than usual." He paused. "He's always been pretty hard on her though, and she's always been sick more than anyone else."

Severus nodded sadly. "Is everyone ready to head out then?" He asked softly. The children nodded exuberantly. "Does someone know how to handle the horse? I don't want the poor thing getting spooked."

Diana nodded and adjusted her grip on the horse while covering its eyes. Severus smiled gratefully and picked up the papers before slowly flinging out his wand arm. All of the children and the mare jumped at the loud bang of the bus arriving.

"Hello and welcome to the knightbus" the conductor said. "Where are you headed to?"

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	5. a turn for the worse

Severus waited with the other children as Diana led the jumpy horse off of the bus. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He announced proudly.

The children looked at the castle in shock. Severus put an arm on his son's shoulder. "I brought you here when you were very young." Severus told Zach softly as he led them up the path. "I'm not sure if you would remember. You couldn't have been more than three or possibly four years old."

Zach looked up. "I remember…flying…" He said softly. Severus listened to his son's odd accent that was something between an American accent and what Severus heard on a daily basis. "You took me out on a broom for the first time. Mom was furious when she found out."

"I am surprised at how much you remember." Severus admitted with a sad smile. "You had been extremely ill with pneumonia when I brought you." He sighed. "I am glad that you remembered the good." He led the children off the path in the direction to Hagrid's hut. He watched the youngest girl and the horse carefully as they headed down a rather steep hill. The half-giant would be more than capable to watch after Hanna's horse.

As they approached the hut very large dog came loping up what was left of the hill. Severus easily grabbed the dog before it got close enough to scare the horse out of its wits. He held the dog's scruff as Hagrid stood from his gardening. He walked towards the group with a friendly smile. "What can I do fer yeh?" He asked.

"I have a horse that I would like you to watch after for me if it's not a problem." Severus said.

Hagrid nodded. "It would be a pleasure." Diana handed him the lead rope and Estrella jittered away nervously. "What's 'er name?" He asked

"Her name is Estrella." Severus said. He turned away but then paused. "Thank you Hagrid." He called over his shoulder.

Severus led the children up to the castle and opened the huge doors. He opened them and quickly headed up the entrance hall stairs. Something didn't feel right. He broke into a run and skidded to a stop at the infirmary door. He turned to the children to see that the youngest had been picked up and the rest were panting for breath. "I want you four to wait right here." He said firmly. Severus slammed the infirmary door open and quickly shut it behind him. He let out a gasp when he saw the infirmary in a complete mess. Blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere. Some of the mattresses had been flung off of the infirmary cots. There was a small bit of food and a smashed pitcher on the floor. Poppy Pomphrey had Hanna hooked up to so many chords and wires that Severus couldn't hardly see the frail-looking little girl. "Oh Merlin!" He whispered. "She was doing so well. You thought she was improving…you…she spoke to Remus!" It was then that Severus noticed Remus missing. "Where is Remus?"

Madame Pomphrey sighed. "She was doing better." She said softly. "Then she woke up. She was so frightened and she just bolted. She just scrambled all over the infirmary at a pace that shouldn't have been possible. When her adrenaline ran out she just collapsed." The nurse sighed. "I didn't know what to do for her so I sent Remus to St. Mungo's to find a fully-trained healer who can handle this."

Severus withdrew his wand and flicked it a few times. The infirmary was quickly set to rights. "I brought the other children." He said softly. "I think that you should put up a curtain…they would be very upset to see her like this." Madame Pomphrey nodded and quickly set the curtain's up before going back to Hanna's side. Severus was about to leave but stopped. "Will you check each of them over when you have the chance?" Madame Pomphrey nodded without stopping what she was doing.

Severus stepped back outside and immediately his son was there to ask about Hanna. "Is she alright?" Zach demanded.

"No." Severus whispered bluntly. He wanted to lie to his son and tell him that the girl he had practically raised was going to be just fine, but he couldn't. Severus knew that Zach was too old to lie to. "We hope that over time she will improve but she took a shocking turn for the worse. Our nurse will look all of you over and then I will be taking you down to our rooms here at the castle."

Zach stared at the floor as they were led into the infirmary. He had honestly assumed that his father would lie. He had thought that he would be told that Hanna was doing amazingly and would be able to talk to them when they went into the building. Now he was scared, now he knew that he could lose a member of his ragtag family.

The other three children didn't realize why Zach seemed so scared and upset but none of them dared say anything. Severus directed the children to beds across from the curtains that hid Hanna. He had just finished getting the children settled when Remus came through the fire with a healer and several nurses.

Severus watched as they all entered the curtained-off area. It must have expanded magically from the inside. Madame Pomphrey came out to look over the four kids who were staring at the curtained-off area wondering what was happening. She quickly healed the bruises that had appeared on Amanda. She tutted when she saw Zach's eye. Zach glared at her, it wasn't like he had done it.

Remus came over to see his friend and clapped Severus' shoulder before looking down at Zach. "Hey kiddo," He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I haven't seen you since you were just a wee little thing."

Zach fought down an annoying blush at the man's affectionate tone. "You're Uncle Remus." Zachary said slowly, remembering his three uncles and their basic appearances.

Remus chuckled hollowly before turning to Severus. "Albus gave me permission to go collect Harry." He whispered so the other children couldn't hear. Tears sprung into the werewolf's eyes. "He seemed to think that it would be right."

Realization showed in Severus' eyes as he nodded slowly. He swallowed tightly. "Do they know what's wrong with her?" He asked just as softly.

Remus shook his head. "They have a few vague ideas." He whispered. "On top of the abuse, the release of her magic caused some serious damage to her heart and immune system but it's hard to pinpoint the exact problem." He sighed and in a louder voice said. "I had better head out then."

Severus nodded as Remus headed out of the Hospital Wing. Severus sat down next to his son. "Zach…" he said. "There are some things that have happened. It will be very hard for me to say this and it will possibly be harder for you to hear it."

"What is it?" Zach asked softly.

"Well…it's about your uncle Sirius, your Uncle James, and your Aunt Lily." Severus said slowly. "James and Lily died almost ten years ago and Sirius was imprisoned for their betrayal." Severus paused. "Hanna is Lily and James' daughter."

"Wow," Zach said slowly. "That's crazy." Zach didn't know what to think. His own father had left Hanna there and had never thought to take his son home.

"I'm so sorry, Zach." Severus said. "Remus and I never even thought to check up on Hanna…and…I thought that you were…I thought that you were dead so I never even considered that you might be there."

Zach didn't look at his father. He just couldn't.

Remus apparated to Private Drive and jogged to number 4. He knocked on the door sharply and waited. A thin woman stepped out of the house and looked him up and down. "Can I help you with something?" She asked snottily.

"Umm, yes." Remus said. "My name is Remus Lupin. Perhaps you remember me, I was a friend of Lily's. I'm here to collect Harry to take him to school early."

"How dare you come here?" Petunia demanded. "We don't want people of your kind lingering around our normal home."

"Look," Remus said, "just send Harry out and I'll return to get his things."

Petunia sighed in irritation but did not want her hospitable reputation ruined so she let the werewolf in. "I'll get his things and send him down to you. Then I ask that you leave, promptly."

Remus nodded and waited five minutes before Harry came down the stairs with a box that said HJP. He seemed to struggle with it even though Remus knew that it had a feather-light charm cast on it. "Hello, Harry," Remus said, relieving the child of his burden. "You probably don't remember me, but I was a good friend of your parents."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked. Remus nodded but was distracted by a voice up the stairs.

"I asked you to leave promptly." Petunia snapped.

Remus looked shocked. "I thought that you would want to say goodbye to your nephew."

"I said goodbye upstairs." The horse-faced woman sneered. "Now please get out of my home."

Harry kept looking up at Remus with a question in his eyes. "What is it Harry?" Remus asked as they left the house.

Harry looked down at his feet before answering. "I wasn't supposed to look in that box when I cleaned the attic, but I did. Are you Uncle Moony?"

Remus smiled softly and nodded. "How much do you remember of your sister?"

"I don't remember much." Harry admitted. "but there are a ton of letters that my parents wrote to me. Each of them have the date starting from when I was five years old. The one that I read last week explained that she didn't have magic. They said that either you, Sirius, Severus, or Peter were supposed to tell me and her that already."

"Well, we're going to the school to see your sister." Remus said. He apparated them to Hogwarts from an alley. Harry looked dazed and Remus hastened to apologize. "I should've warned you about that, sorry cub."

"It's okay." Harry said.

"Now, Harry," Remus explained. "The reason that your coming to the school early is that Hanna is very sick."

"Is she going to die too?" Harry asked sadly.

"No one knows what's going to happen." Remus said with a chocked voice. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry looked down at the ground. "I used to have odd dreams," He said softly. "They were from when me and Hanna were little I think. They would be about us doing little things together. Once…we were playing with a set of magical farm animals and Hanna had the dog but I wanted it so I sort of took it using magic. I think that Hanna tried to get it back the same way but she couldn't and she started to cry." Harry sighed. "Then I started having even weirder dreams. It was Hanna and four other kids…some of them were a lot older. She was always doing some kind of work…unless she was lying in a bed. Most of the time that I would see her she would be sick…sometimes she was ok and other times she could hardly walk, but she had to." He paused as if he realized that he had been rambling. "I'm sorry…I'll be quiet now."

"No," Remus said gently, "Please continue, cub."

"Well…" Harry began tentatively. "Sometimes when she would get really, _really_ sick, she would see me while I was dreaming and she would talk to me. The other kids there said that she was del- delosu- deluso-"

"Delusional?" Remus suggested mildly.

Harry nodded. "She always would shake her head and tell them that it was me. We never could talk any other time but when she was really sick."

"Have you talked to her recently?" Remus asked.

"A few days ago I saw her." Harry said. "But she was really out of it. She only said a few things to me before falling into a really bad sleep."

Remus patted Harry's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Harry looked up at all of the paintings in the castle and noticed that they were speaking to each other in hushed tones. He gasped. "They-they move!" He exclaimed.

Remus nodded and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. He gently steered him toward the infirmary. He opened the door and pushed Harry in.

Harry looked nervously at all of the older children. He pressed himself into Remus' chest. All of their eyes were on him. A tall man with ebony hair approached him slowly. Harry knew from the old pictures that it would be his uncle Severus. The man patted Harry's shoulder and the ten (nearly eleven)-year-old decided that it was something that all of his parents' friends did.

"How are you, Harry?" Severus asked gently.

"I just want to know how my sister is." Harry said slowly.

Severus looked up at Remus who gave a short nod. Severus led Harry over to Zach, Diana, and Derrik. He had Harry sit at the foot of Zach's bed and he sat down beside him. "I am going to tell you all this at one time and I wanted to do it when the little one wouldn't hear what we were speaking about." He said softly. "Hanna is dying…the healers are trying to turn her condition around but right now she's steadily deteriorating."

"Do you know what caused it?" Zach asked. "I mean…we have the basic idea but…the exact cause…what is it?"

Severus sighed, he had spoken with the healers and they had given him the main causes. "In the end it was an infection that they believe was caused by the repeated cutting to her temple.

Zach looked down. Ever since Hanna had been left at Matt's house the man had re-cut the odd-looking scar at her temple. It was something that he did at least once a week. All of them looked up as random bleeping of the machines' turned to a long, torturous, beep. There seemed to be a hundred people behind the curtain's there were loud yells and suddenly all of them heard a steady and well-paced bleeping.

A healer with chin-length red hair stepped out of the curtained off area. "We managed to stabilize her." He said with a long sigh. "It is a good sign. We'll monitor her closely and once were certain her body is perfectly stable we'll have to do a series of complex treatments. We will also be starting a blood cleansing in about five minutes."

"What are her chances now?" Severus asked.

"About fifty, fifty." The healer said. "Which is far better than her odds two hours ago."

Harry fiddled with a loose string on his too-big jeans. He didn't know what to do to help his sister. More than that, he felt like an intruder. He didn't know any of the children that Hanna had lived with.

As night fell, Severus set Harry up with his own bed that was beside the curtained off area. All of the other children fell asleep but Harry stared up at the graceful arcs of the ceiling, unable to sleep. The steady bleeping behind the curtains was comforting but Harry was afraid that if he fell asleep Hanna would die and he would never see her again. It had been cruel that he had been separated from his twin for all these years but he knew that it would be torturous to never see her awake and in person. Harry desperately wanted to know who had separated them in the first place. If he ever found out-he would…he didn't know what he would do, but he knew that he would be angry.

When Harry was sure that even his uncles and the healers that weren't on shift were sleeping he climbed out of the infirmary bed and walked over to the curtains. He paused. He knew that he had to be ready for whatever he would find behind there. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go in and get close to his sister. He would have to keep very quiet so that the healers didn't notice him. He just wanted to see his sister for himself. It had been so long since he had seen her without being asleep. He took a deep breath before stepping into the little room.

Harry's breath caught sharply in his throat.


	6. 60

**Ok, I'm going to be perfectly honest, at the end I put in a small amount of slash that is not explicit in any way shape or form, I will put a the scene in italics to let people know where it is but I do encourage it to be read, since I think that it's kinda cute. The pairing is Sirius/Severus and you can blame the muses**

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry's whole body began to tremble at the scene within the curtains. There were all sorts of boxes on either side of the bed. The bed? It was criss-crossed with wires and tubes of every length and thickness. Behind the tubes and under a starched-white blanket, Harry could make out a small head. The face was nearly as pale as the blanket and the lips and eyelids were tinged purple-gray. The tiny, fragile child had a cap over her hair but Harry could see a few stray hairs that had slipped out. They were deep red in color and stood out horrifyingly on the pale skin. Harry's name was called softly out in the infirmary but Harry didn't respond. He couldn't take his eyes off the helpless girl in the bed who he knew to be his twin that he had been separated from so many years ago. It was a miracle that the doctors in the oversized cubical hadn't seen Harry and now he couldn't pull his eyes away from the horrible site.

Suddenly one of the slowly beeping machines let out a loud and constant whirring noise. All of the doctors began to hurry about the small area and they blocked Harry's view of his sister. Harry wanted to cry out and ask someone, anyone, what had happened and what was wrong. He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned around to see Remus' sad, amber eyes.

"You shouldn't have come back here pup." He said softly, holding back his own fear to comfort the boy.

"Harry shook his head pathetically. "No," He whimpered. "This can't be happening…That can't be Hanna! That can't be my sister!"

Harry's quiet whimper had become a fighting scream. One of the female doctors gave Remus a stern look and the man tightened his embrace around Harry before pulling him out of the cubical.

Outside of the brightly lit cubical, the infirmary was pitch black. Harry clung to Remus desperately as he was led back to his bed. As they reached the starched covers, Harry refused to let Remus go. The man set a silencing charm around himself and the raven-haired boy. Harry began to cry out in raw emotional agony. Remus held the boy close as he sobbed in total hysterics. Harry clutched the cloth of Remus' robe and buried his head into the man's chest. The sobs were replaced by agonizing screams.

Remus looked down at the boy in pure shock. He had expected tears and sobbing certainly, but not this. He felt like he was comforting a small child, not an eleven year old. Had he never grown past the stage of hysterics? Remus held the son of his late best friend all the closer. "I'm so sorry, Harry," He whispered, stroking the boy's messy locks. _"Don't cry, little child," _He sang softly_. "Hush your voice, dry your tears. Time for sleep, time for dreams, dreams of sweets, Quidditch teams, dreams of flying through the breeze. Close you eyes, no more cries, Oh my child I'll be here when you wake." _Remus finished the soft lullaby in his soothing tenor and looked down to see that Harry had fallen asleep. A sad smile was on Remus' lips as he tucked Harry under the covers. The last time he had heard the lullaby, it would have been his mother singing it to him and his twin. Remus placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and banished the silencing barrier.

The werewolf was shocked to see Severus appear from the shadows. "How is he?" The potions master asked in a whisper.

Remus shrugged helplessly, smoothing the blankets gently. "I just don't know, Reclaw," He said softly. "I expected Harry to be emotionally dependent, at least for his age, but, He just clung to me like a small child." Remus sighed. "I never thought that the Dursley's could do so much damage." He looked up from Harry's tear-streaked face to meet his friend's concerned gaze. "How can we possibly heal him when his sister lays dieing? Merlin, Rec, She went in to cardiac arrest…with Harry watching! I don't even know if Hanna is alive right now!"

Severus laid a hand on Remus' shoulder and opened his mouth to say something but was distracted when a doctor came out of the cubical. The two men held their breath, expecting the worst, as the woman approached holding an official-looking form on her clip board. She flicked her wand and a table accompanied by three chairs appeared. She sat down and directed the men to do the same. "I am Dr. Liferna." She said. "We are prepared to operate on Hanna but we need a guardian's signature before we do so."

The men were silent for a moment before Severus looked up. "Why do you need a signature?" He asked.

The doctor looked slightly guilty. "There is a 60 chance of the girl dieing during surgery." She revealed.

"What will happen if she doesn't have the surgery?" Remus asked, though he was afraid to know the answer.

"Without the surgery Hanna will die before the sun rises." Dr. Liferna admitted softly.

"I'll sign the papers." Severus said quickly. It would after all be his responsibility since he took temporary custody of all of the children that had lived back in the states. He paused before bringing his quill to the parchment. "What is the surgery for exactly?" He asked softly.

"Throughout Hanna's life, since the age of five, her magic has gradually weakened the barrier that contained it up until very recently." The woman said. "The barrier, for all intents and purposes, imploded and her diaphragm attempted to do so as well. Many of the organs were pierced by ribs and it's too risky to repair it all by magic. It is truly a miracle that she has survived for so long."

That was all that Severus needed to hear. He signed on the line without hesitation. As the doctor took the form and walked off he and Remus sighed.

"One of us needs to tell Sirius." Remus said. "He deserves to know more than anyone."

Severus nodded glumly. "I'll go." He said softly, giving the cubical one last look. "I will see you when I return." Remus nodded, returning his gaze to Harry's sleeping form on the bed and with that Severus turned and left the infirmary.

The potion's master apparated to a small hut on the shores of northern Ireland. He walked in and rang the bell on the desk. A short, familiar, man with straw-like hair popped in. "Hello, Erik" Severus said, "I am here for Mr. Black's therapy session."

"Of course, Professor Snape." Erik said. He lead him to the back and handed him a special stone rune. The rune, if carved by the right hands, would allow the person holding the rune to apparate into Azkaban prison.

Severus apparated for the second time, into the prison. The therapy that Severus had mentioned had been the only arrangement that Remus and Severus could pull off. Every three months one of the men would come to the prison to visit Sirius for his 'interaction therapy'. Remus had visited early the month before, in June, but who was counting? Not the guards here, that was for sure.

Sirius was hauled into the 'therapy room' and was dropped by the burly guard, who then stepped out. Sirius smiled thinly at his friend through his matted beard and hair. Severus sent a general grooming spell at the inmate before Sirius spoke. "Has it been three months since Remus' visit already?" He rasped softly.

"No," Severus said gently, enfolding his slightly younger, and smaller, friend in a warm embrace.

Sirius tensed. He could tell by Severus' demeanor that something was very, very wrong. "Sev- what happened?"

Severus looked at his friend firmly as if sizing up what his reaction would be. "Siri, you have to promise me that no matter what…you can't freak out. We can't afford for your therapy sessions to end." Sirius looked admittedly scared but he nodded slowly. Severus took a deep breath. "Minerva received a letter from a boy in America. The boy was…my son, who I discovered was actually alive…"

"Severus-" Sirius said softly. "That's great, but I don't understand. Why do you look so sad, and so scared?"

"The letter was in response to one of the Hogwarts' letters. It had been addressed to Hanna." Severus said.

Hanna, our Hanna?" Sirius asked, a jubilant smile coming to his face. "Hanna can attend Hogwarts?" Severus nodded sadly and opened his mouth to continue but Sirius continued to babble. "That's so wonderful! If only Lily and Prongs could hear that. They would be so thrilled…do you remember how scarred they were. They knew that Voldemort was after them and they thought that Hanna wouldn't be able to protect herself from him. They didn't know if she would be able to live a normal life. They thought the wizarding world would reject her, but now they won't. She's just like all of the other wizarding children now."

Severus knew that Sirius was starting to slip. He never talked about the past except for when he began to slip from sanity. He knew that he had to just tell his friend. "Sirius, the letter said that Hanna was dieing." He blurted out.

Sirius' grin slid from his face. "What-what do you mean? She's ok now, right?" He asked desperately.

Severus shook his head. "No, Padfoot," he said gently. "She's not ok. When I left, they were getting ready to perform a surgery that could save Hanna's life or end it." Severus chocked the last bit out, knowing that it was something that Sirius needed to know.

Sirius just looked at his friend for what seemed to be ages before a look of fury crossed his face. "What do you mean? Why are they performing a surgery that could kill her?" He yelled furiously.

Severus looked around nervously. "Sirius, please, you have to calm down!" He begged frantically.

"Why?" Sirius demanded as stood and began to furiously pace and kick whatever was in front of him.

"Because you need this therapy!" Severus yelled back. "And because without the surgery she would've died for certain. At least this way she has a 39 chance."

When Sirius heard this he completely broke down. He sobbed loudly with his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" He gasped out. "Why is she dieing?'

This was the part that Severus really didn't want to discuss but knew that Sirius would want to know. "The man that we left Hanna with in America, He was abusive." Severus said with a quivering voice. "Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen this way!" He exclaimed softly. "We've told you, the Ministry said we couldn't keep them, and Harry had to go to the Dursley's. Remus and I thought that Hanna would be best off as far away as possible!" Severus was pleading with his friend, pleading with him to see that he had never meant for the whole thing to happen.

Sirius remained quite still for some time. It was so long, in fact, that Severus was beginning to grow slightly concerned. Sirius looked up at Severus and met his friend's gaze with one that was, for once, totally sane. "I don't blame you, Severus," He said in an eerily calm voice. "I know that you were doing what you thought was right, Remus too." Severus looked hard at his friend. He didn't know what to say to something like that. He had never expected those words to come out of Sirius' mouth. "You should go." Sirius said. "And make sure…tell the twins…make sure that they know I love them, ok Severus?" He asked.

"Of course, Sirius," Severus said, embracing the man that was like a brother to him. "I'm due for our normal session in about a month and a half, but I'll send you a letter so that you know if Hanna's ok…" Severus dwindled off softly.

"Or if she's dead," Sirius said morosely, "Thank you for coming, Sev, I know how awful this place is."

"Don't worry about it Sirius," Severus said quickly. "It's not like Remus and I would just leave you here to rot."

Sirius leapt to his feet and embraced his friend again, feeling slightly ashamed at the tears stinging in his eyes. "Thank you, Severus." He gasped out as the tears started to flow.

Severus tightened his embrace around the younger man as he started to sob. "Shh, It's alright Sirius, don't cry. Everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

Sirius buried his head in Severus' shoulder. He shook his head. "Nothing has turned out right in so long, Sev." He whispered. "Prongs and Lily are d-dead, Harry was sent to his awful relatives, Hanna was sent across the ocean, and now she's dieing."

"And you're stuck in this god-forsaken place," Severus said gently, "I know it's hard, but we need to always have hope."

Sirius nodded and looked up at Severus. The potions master gently wiped the tears off of his friend's face before pulling him close again. "No matter what happens, things will eventually get better." Severus said. "Promise me that you'll remember that."

Sirius nodded, looking up at the potions master. "I promise, Severus, Thank you."

Severus gave his friend a soft smile and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I'll see you in July." Sirius nodded at Severus with a strange look as he left.

_Severus shook his head as he headed out of the prison. How could he have acted that way? He had sworn that after-after Maria, he could never love another woman. _

"_Another woman." Said an annoying voice in his head. "You said nothing about another man. Remember, you hurt Sirius so badly before."_

_Severus closed his eyes tightly. Yes, he knew how badly that he had hurt his dear friend._

_The last day of sixth year, The astronomy tower._

"_My father wants me to join the death eaters." Sirius admitted to Severus._

_Severus tightened his arms around his boy friend's waist. "So does mine." He said simple._

_Sirius turned to look at the stoic Slytherin with a sigh. "This would be the year. What are you going to do?" He asked guardedly. _

_Severus looked closely at Sirius but he merely shrugged in answer. "I don't know yet, Siri, I think that maybe I'll go to The Americas for the summer."_

"_You know, you could probably stay with me and Prongs this summer." Sirius suggested nervously. "I don't think that his parents will mind."_

_Severus looked at the young man in his lap sadly. "You know that that wouldn't be a good idea, Padfoot. People would figure out that we were all friends. They would figure out that I was seeing you."_

_Sirius stood up and walked a short distance away from Severus who had stood up with a worried look. "I don't want to hide it any more, Sev!" He practically begged. "I'm sick and tired of pretending to hate you every time that I see you in the halls or out on the grounds. I want to be able to sit next to you and class and curl up in one of the common rooms." He whispered desperately._

_Severus came up behind Sirius and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. "I know it's hard, Siri," He whispered, with his mouth by Sirius' ear. "But everything will get better eventually, promise me that you'll remember that." _

_Sirius nodded, bidding the tears to stay in his eyes. "Just promise not to fall in love with some pretty face while you're traveling."_

"_Never, Sirius, I couldn't love anyone like I love you."_

_Approximately 2 months later_

_Severus looked warily to either side of himself on the platform. He didn't want to see his boyfriend. 'ex-boyfriend' He sternly reminded himself. He wasn't dating Sirius any more, even if the other teen didn't know it yet. He clasped the oval locket around his neck. It was his reminder of the woman that he loved so dearly. Severus sighed happily and boarded the train. He found a seat in a compartment by himself and he fondly opened the locket and ran his finger down the moving picture. Maria truly was quite a beauty. He looked down at the dark mark on his arm with a frown. He was concerned for the muggle-born that he had fallen in love with. His thoughts were disrupted as the compartment door was slid open. Sirius Black slipped into the compartment, pulling the blinds down and locking the door._

_Severus froze. He suddenly felt the weight of how badly he was going to crush the teen before him. He didn't know what to say but he snapped the locket closed. Sirius launched himself at Severus and embraced him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Sev," he said with a happy smile. "It's been so hard to go without your letters!" Sirius reached up for a kiss but Severus stopped him with his hand. "Sev?" Sirius questioned with a tiny, quivering voice._

"_Not any more, Sirius," Severus said as gently as he knew how, "I-I think that the feelings that I felt for you may have been more of a brotherly love than a lover-type love." Sirius, it seemed, could do nothing but stare up at Severus with fear and pain in his eyes. "Sirius, when I was in Costa Rica, I met a muggle-born witch and I realized what true love really is." Severus hated to see the broken look on Sirius' face. "Oh, Sirius, please-please don't be hurt. I still love you, it's just the love I feel is more aligned to that of an older brother. I don't want to lose you as a friend just because we break up!" _

_Sirius nodded shakily, "yeah, of course." He said, trying to hold tears back. "I-er, I don't want to lose you as a friend either." He stood up and stumbled out of the compartment. _

_Severus closed his eyes. Sirius hadn't totally forgiven him for a whole year, it wasn't until the summer after graduation that he spoke to him again. Sirius had been relatively happy for Severus when he announced that he would be having a child, but the congratulations never quite reached his eyes. When Severus would return to Hogwarts from a death eater meeting, Sirius was always there to help him, when he fought with Maria, the same repeated. When Maria died and supposedly took Zach with her, Sirius held Severus as he cried. It occurred to Severus for the first time that Sirius had never dated again. _


	7. Family

Hanna's eyes fluttered briefly before the dark lashes came to rest once again. One of the doctors began to do simple tests. She looked up at the heart monitor with narrowed eyes as she checked the young girl's pulse. She gave a slight nod and set the hand back on the bed and writing the results down on a clipboard. Most of the crew had left two weeks previous. The job no longer required an uncountable number of doctors and healers.

Dr. Liferna checked the girl's breathing and brain activity before laying a hand on Hanna's shoulder. Many of the wires and tubes had been removed and she had come off of the sedative two days ago. There was color returning to the young girl's face and Dr. Liferna had taken her bright hair out of the cap, though it now only hung to her shoulders from having to cut away all of the blood-matted locks.

"It's time to wake up, child." Dr. Liferna said softly. "There are many people waiting for you."

The dark lashes fluttered again and Dr. Liferna dimmed the lights a bit. Her soft brown gaze was soon met with a pair of glazed hazel orbs. The eyelids drooped slightly as Hanna tried to escape the drugs pool. "Where m'I?" She mumbled

"You are at Hogwarts, little one." Dr. Liferna said gently. "How are you feeling, Hanna?"

"O'warts." Hanna murmured, pulling at a distant memory. Hey gaze went past the doctors shoulder.

"Look at me, Hanna." The doctor ordered softly. "How do you feel?"

Hanna looked at the woman oddly. "How-How do y'know m'name?" She managed to ask.

Dr. Liferna sighed softly. "You have been sick for a long time." She said. "I have helped to take care of you. Now, will you tell me how you feel?" The doctors voice never lost it's soothing tone.

"Sleepy," Hanna finally muttered.

The doctor smiled gently. "Do you have any sick feelings?" Hanna shook her head. "Are you dizzy or in any pain?" Again Hanna shook her head. "Do you think that you could see a few people and maybe eat something before going back to sleep?"

Hanna was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Who's here?" She asked finally.

The kind doctor gave Hanna a smile. "There are two men that go by Remus Lupin and Severus Snape." Hanna's drugged mind tried to recognize the names that she knew she had heard before. "There is a group of four children that all have American accent, Zach, Derrik, Diana, and Amanda." Again Hanna struggled to clear her head and recognize the names. Before she could open her mouth Dr. Liferna spoke again. "Your brother is also here, Hanna." She said cautiously. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that the remaining Potters had been separated after Voldemort's downfall and the death of their parents. Very few witches or wizards cared. Hanna's magic had been contained, there was nothing more that she could do for their world anyways.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Harry's here?" She asked breathlessly.

Dr. Liferna nodded slowly. She knew that Hanna's condition was fragile and if she overexerted herself it could set the process back by more than two weeks. She would just have to insure that both children remained as calm as could be hoped for given the severe circumstances. "Do you want me to get him for you?" The doctor finally asked. At Hanna's slow nod she spoke again. "I'll bring Remus in with him, is that alright?"

Still unsure of who this Remus character was, Hanna nodded hesitantly. She hadn't seen her brother in person in nearly a decade. Though, she could remember times when she was either badly injured or very sick when a dark-haired, bespectacled boy would appear and speak to her. Early on Hanna would ask if he had died with their parents when the bad man with the green light came. Harry would shake his head and tell her 'no.'

Dr. Liferna smiled and stepped out of the cubical. Six sets of eyes snapped up to look at her. "She's awake." She said simply with a bright grin. The group immediately leapt up from their seated positions and were all hugging each other, dancing about happily. It seemed to them that the worst was over. When the room quieted down Dr. Liferna spoke again. "She has asked to see Harry." She said. "I would like Remus to go in with him."

Hanna's four foster siblings looked significantly disappointed but Zach, who had immediately brought Harry over to their group the morning after he saw Hanna., nudged the boy in question forward. Harry flashed Zach a smile and jogged to Remus who had extended his hand.

Harry quivered with anticipation as Remus walked him to the cubical. He peaked his head in and locked eyes with a pair of hazel orbs. He wanted to freeze but took a few tentative steps forward. "Hanna…" Harry breathed, hardly daring to believe his eyes. He walked forward quicker and reached forward, grabbing her hand and running his own over the soft skin.

Hanna grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek, shutting her eyes as tears dropped from her eyes. She bit down on her lip as a sob escaped her throat. "Harry!" She rasped. "Oh Harry! You're real, you're really real!"

Tears were pouring down Harry's face now too. He sat on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around his sister, feeling as though she could shatter at the slightest touch. "We're together now." He told her. "You're gunna be ok."

The twins sat like that for a while. Hanna wrapped up in her brother's arms while they both cried. Moments or hours later a small chuckle could be heard. It was coming from Harry. His eyes glittered with joy and now that his eyes were dry his emotion escaped through his lips. It wasn't long before Hanna joined his laughter. Both twins laughed until Hanna's lungs gave out and she couldn't take anymore. Her laughter turned to racking coughs. Harry pulled back immediately, fear for his sister's health on his face. Hanna's face was red with exertion as she struggled to pull enough air into her lungs.

Dr. Liferna rushed into the cubical and cut in front of Harry. She laid a hand on Hanna's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I need you to calm down," She told her in a gentle voice. "Look at me Hanna, just calm down. Take a deep breath and hold it…that's right, just like that Hanna. Now let it out and hold…that's good, now in again and hold…" The doctor continued that way for a while before Hanna had regained control over her breathing. She turned to Remus with a soft glare. "You are back here to keep them calm, I need to trust you to do so." She ordered.

Remus nodded slowly and the doctor left again. Hanna turned her eyes onto the werewolf and stared at him silently. The merriment was gone from her face and Harry could tell that she needed to have a deep conversation with the man. He leaned forward and wound his arms around his sister once more before leaving the cubical.

Hanna's eyes followed her twin as he left the cubical. As he passed from her line of sight she looked back to Remus. She was silent as Remus contemplated what he could possibly say to the girl. "I'm so sorry, Hanna." He said gently, he reached out a hand to touch her cheek but she jerked away, her eyes carefully averted. Remus sighed softly. "I know that I don't deserve it but for what it's worth, I am sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Moony." Hanna whispered. Her big hazel eyes darted up to lock with the werewolf's. "It was just, I wish that you would've just turned around and looked at me when I called you…" Hanna trailed off, she couldn't talk about that moment.

Remus knew what Hanna wanted to say. When he had brought Hanna to the foster home he had talked with the man before going outside to kneel in front of Hanna's three-year-old form.

_Tears were in Remus' eyes as he surveyed Hanna. She was watching him unsurely as he stroked her hair gently. "You're going to live here from now on, Hanna." He had told her softly. "You'll have a sister and a pair of brothers, won't that be fun?" He pulled her close. "Your parents loved you so much." He told her. "I love you too, Hanna, but I have to go now."_

"_Be back soon?" Hanna asked softly._

_Tears dripped down Remus' face as he shook his head. "No Hanna." He said, "you won't see me ever again." He sighed and placed a kiss on her head before lifting her and putting her into Matt's arms. "Goodbye Hanna."_

_Remus turned and walked away, struggling to hide his tears. "Love you too, Moony!" Hanna's tiny voice called desperately. "No go! Da' No go!"_

Pulled back to the present, Remus pressed his face into his hands trying to stay the tears. After a moment he looked back up to Hanna's gentle gaze. "I don't know what to tell you, Hanna." He admitted. "I-we thought it would be best if you were far away from us. I knew what I had to do, and if I would've turned and seen your face, my resolve would've broken." Remus squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them, he laid a hand on Hanna's cheek and this time she let him. "I wish so badly that I would've turned around." Hanna remained silent, she continued to stare into Remus' eyes. "You do know, that if I suspected that you wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't have left you there, right?"

"How could you have known though?" Hanna demanded. "You never ever came to check, you know, every day for the longest time I got up when it was still dark and I would wait for you by the door but you never came!"

"I'm so sorry Hanna." Remus cried. The tears he had held at bay were now running down his face. He suddenly felt small arms wrap around his neck and he wrapped his arms around Hanna's lean form.

She laid her head on his shoulder so that her mouth was by his ear. "Don't leave me again." She whispered.

Remus shook his head quickly. "Never." He responded softly. "I promise you Hanna, I won't leave you alone again."

When Hanna had woken, Zach and the other children consented to be led down to Severus' quarters in the dungeons. Zach and the twins followed the potion's master with Amanda settled in Zach's arms. Severus arrived at the portrait of a stern-looking witch and quietly uttered a Latin phrase. The portrait slid to the side and Severus urged the children in. "Welcome to your home." He said. "For now, at least." He added as an after thought.

Zach had turned to stare into his father's face at his words. He scowled before being led to the room he would be sharing with Derrik and Harry. Severus showed them to the room and they looked around appreciatively. It was colored gently bud was still slightly masculine. Derrik nodded in approval and hurriedly claimed the top bunk. When

Zach saw that Derrik and Harry were getting along alright he slipped from the room.

He walked back to the living space where Severus was waiting for him. "You said that you would take them in." He hissed.

"Zachary, I fully intend to do so." Severus pacified quietly.

"Then why is this a temporary home?" Zach demanded, his good eye flashing dangerously.

"Before I officially file for custody, I want to insure that their parents aren't out there somewhere." Severus said. "Many families were torn apart by the Dark Lord's reign of terror." He explained gently, "Is it not the right thing to do to try to repair the families that we can?"

"We are a family!" Zach snapped, "and it is good enough for us, it always has been!"

"I know, Zach." Severus whispered. "But what if they have family that thinks that they are dead or worse?"

Zach nodded slowly, knowing that this man, his father, was right. "Amanda doesn't though." He whispered. "She was the result of a teen pregnancy, her mother just graduated two years ago."

Severus nodded, "I won't bother looking then." He said gently. "What about Derrik and Diana, do you know where they were from?"

Zach hesitated. "Their mother was French apparently, they never knew their father." He admitted.

"I know you don't want to see them go, Zach," Severus said. "But if they have their own family, their own parents, don't they deserve to see them, to be with them?"

Zach nodded. "I just never thought, that anything could separate us." He said. "Just the thought…it tears me up you know?"

Severus nodded and laid a hand on his sons shoulder. "I know, Zach, and it will be hard, undoubtedly so, but I just got my son back when I thought he was dead…I don't want to withhold that from other parents."

Zach stared at his father for a moment. "You…you thought that I was dead?" He asked softly. He looked up at Severus. Severus looked into his son's eyes. One was dark brown, nearly black, and the other was practically white but the both shone with desperation. He wanted to believe that his father was being honest.

Severus nodded sadly. "The day you and your mother went to the Christmas festival, there was a planned deatheater attack. I sent your mother a letter, to tell her, but I suppose that she never got it. I saw her get cursed, you were in her arms, I thought that the second spell hit you…I didn't know what was important then. The headmaster needed me acting as a spy, I couldn't blow my cover, I thought I had nothing left to fight for anyways…" He paused "I am so sorry, Zach…I should've done a million things differently. I never should have joined Voldemort, I never should have left you and your mother as often as I did."

Zach looked up at his father, shaking his head slowly. "I never blamed you…dad." He said softly.

Severus choked out a sob and wrapped his arms around his son…_his son! _"Oh Zach, I love you so much!" He exclaimed.


End file.
